


GOOD REBELS NOW REJOICE

by blackillya



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackillya/pseuds/blackillya
Summary: INSPIRATION:  Episodes IV, V & VI





	GOOD REBELS NOW REJOICE

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: These were written around 1978 when I was a member of The Jedi Knights of Orange County
> 
> Sung to the tune of: GOOD CHRISTIAN MEN REJOICE

VERSE ONE  
Good rebels now rejoice  
With heart, and soul, and voice  
Now our victory is won  
Sing we now this joyous song;  
Freedom’s hammer struck a blow  
Peace shall reign; there’s hope for all.  
Victory is won!  
Victory is won!

VERSE TWO  
Good rebels now rejoice  
With heart, and soul, and voice  
Around the Death Star out in space  
The battle raged, men met their fates  
X-wings, Y-wings, Ti-Fighters too  
Good or evil, which will rule?  
Good triumphs once more  
Good triumphs once more.

VERSE THREE  
Good rebels now rejoice  
With heart, and soul, and voice  
Cheer we now our heroes brave  
We mourn our dead, their lives they gave  
All reverence to the Force is due.  
And may it always be with you.  
All hail to the Force!  
All hail to the Force!


End file.
